Quiz Me
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: One lazy afternoon, Kaito's bored. Aoko suggest they take a small quiz.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: _**_I really, really should be sleeping, but I can't and this idea won't get out off my head! So, what do I do? I write it down and deliver it to you guys to judge! (Sigh) It's almost dawn in here and here I am writing. I seriously hate my mind sometimes. But anyway, hope you like this little piece of work._

_Enjoy! :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or any of the characters! Sadly. :(_

_-.-_

_**Aoko**_

"I'm bored."

"..."

"I'm really, _really_, bored!"

"..."

"_Aoko_." Kuroba Kaito whined childishly, plopping down beside his best friend haphazardly. "_I'm bored_!"

Nakamori Aoko huffed, looking up from the magazine that she was reading rather peacefully before her childish, childhood best friend decided to annoy her by whining that he was bored.

Really, it was a perfectly clear, beautiful summer day. There was no school. No stress of homework. And there they were, stuck in his house for a lazy afternoon. But she guessed that Kaito can't exactly _be_ lazy since he was a very, very energized eighteen-years-old.

"Why don't you watch something, then?"

"I did. They are all re-runs of old movies."

"Play a game?"

"It's no fun playing alone."

"Listen to music?"

"Nothing is good on the radio."

"Go outside, take a stroll, and buy us some ice-cream."

"But, Aoko, we already did buy ice-cream and we ate it an hour ago."

The brunette huffed again, looking back at the magazine. "Well, I'm sorry, Kaito, but nothing more comes to mind."

He groaned. "Come on, Aoko. You can't tell me the magazine is more interesting than doing something with your best friend!"

She simply ignored him.

Kaito sighed, sinking deeper into the couch and pouting. There was nothing to do. Normally, when he was bored and wanted to tick Aoko off—which he was trying to do, but she was strategically avoiding the bait—he would simply flip her skirt sky-high, and she would chase him around with a mop for a solid half an hour.

Unfortunately for the young magician and fortunately for his young best friend, she was wearing jeans today. Very tight, hip-hugging jeans that modified her figure and accented it well. Her spaghetti strap blue top hugged her upper body too, showing off just enough curves.

Kaito was deeply impressed—after all, blue always looked lovely with her skin.

Yet again, he found himself gazing at her. How her eyes scanned the magazine interestedly, how her hair was tamed a bit more, how her eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion for a minute, and then, how her lips curved into a small, curious smile.

"Ne, Kaito..."

He snapped out of his trance, shaking his head. "Nani?"

She looked at him, the smile still in place, only growing wider. "You're bored, ne?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would you like to take a little quiz?" she asked, tilting her head.

He frowned in confusion. "What kind of quiz?"

She showed him the magazine's page and his lapis lazuli eyes took in the words written in black bold at the very top of the page: _**How Well Do You Know Your Best Friend?**_

He made a face. "Urgh, Aoko! That's too—_girly_! Even for you!"

She glared. "Excuse me, but I'll have you know that I _am_ a girl!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, Aoko. I am only stating that it's not like you to take some girly quiz."

She shrugged; the smile returned. "I don't know. It might be interesting." She looked at him with her big, blue eyes, pouting. "Come on, Kaito. Let's take this quiz together. Please?"

He was fighting a lost battle—he knew once she turned that pout on him. His eye twitched, his mind searched for a way out of this. But he couldn't find a decent excuse for not taking this stupid, blasted quiz.

Finally, he sighed, defeated. "Fine."

She squealed. "Thank you."

He rolled his eyes, fondly. "So, how exactly do you take this quiz?"

"It's simple. I ask the question. You answer. Then the other way around and we'll grade it."

He nodded.

Aoko smiled, adjusting her seating position so that her legs were tucked under her and she was facing Kaito, her hair cascading down her shoulders neatly. She cleared her throat.

"Okay. One: What's my favourite kind of weather?"

Kaito looked thoughtful for a minute, before smiling. "Rainy days. Because you get to curl up on the sofa with a blanket, a mug of hot-chocolate, and a good book. And if you feel like it, you would stare at the raindrops falling from the window."

Aoko smiled. "Correct. Two: What's my favourite hang-out spot?"

"At the back of the school building where the sakura trees are scattered."

She looked at him. "Wow, Kaito. I'm impressed. Fine. Another point to you. Three: When was the last time I was really, really angry?"

Kaito swallowed, answering carefully. "A couple of months ago—when you found out the truth about Kaitou Kid."

A brief flash of irritation crossed her eyes before she nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes. That's true. I was really angry at you for not telling me before, but—" she shrugged. "—at least, it came out from you and not anyone else. Besides, you got the bad guys behind bars, so everything is good."

"Yeah..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Moving on. Four: How many kids do I want to have?" Aoko looked embarrassed for a minute, before shrugging and looking up at him.

Kaito was confused, scratching the back of his head again. How was he supposed to know that? They never talked about that kind of stuff! At least, not _yet_...

He cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as you are an only child, I guess you would want two. Maybe three...?" he shrugged.

Aoko looked thoughtful. "You know, you're right. I would want two kids. Being a lonely kid is not good." She smiled. "Well, it'll have to depend on the father too, so..." she trailed off, shrugging.

For some reason, Kaito felt his heart beating quickly.

"Next. Five: Is there something in my room, I hide from everyone, if so, what is it?" she looked at him, smirking. She knew there was no way he would know this one.

He smirked right back at her, confident. "Yes, there is. A small, red dairy your father gave you on your fourteenth birthday that sits hidden right under your pillow."

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Kaito's smirk grew as he shook a finger. "A magician never reveals his secrets, dear."

She scowled at him. "You better not have touched it, Kuroba."

He hummed.

She glowered at him for another minute before he looked at her, cocking his head to the side. "Fire away the next question, Aoko-chan. This is getting rather interesting."

She growled, wishing she had a mop to swing it at his devastatingly handsome head. Nevertheless, she turned to the sixth question.

"Six: What is my most embarrassing moment?"

Kaito cocked his head to the side more, pursing his lips in deep thought. "Hmm. Barely escaping kissing Hakuba at the beginning of our junior year in high school?"

Aoko blushed badly. Kaito laughed at her expression, revealing that memory in his head.

They were cleaning the class after a long, tiresome day of studying. Hakuba, as usual, was trying to win Aoko's attention with some of his lame pick-up lines—it was how Kaito viewed it, anyway. Aoko was being the sweet, polite girl that she always was and turned him down.

She went back to scrubbing the floor, unaware of Hakuba approaching her slowly. When she looked up to inform him that she was done, she was startled that he was so close that she took an instinctive step back, sending her feet to trip over the bucket full of water as she landed hard on her butt. The bucket flew in the air and chose to spill its contents at Aoko, drenching her completely.

And that was the moment Kuroba Kaito entered the room.

He stopped laughing immediately as Aoko took a swing at his head, which he dodged gracefully. However, he was unsuccessful in blocking the sharp pain that her elbow caused to his ribs.

"Hey!" he wheezed out.

"Serves you right, baka!" she hissed, turning to her magazine.

"Oh, come on, Aoko. I'm sorry. But it was really hilarious!" he chuckled, before quickly quietening down at her glare. He offered a small smile. "Continue...?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. Seven: What's my favourite piece of clothing?"

Kaito blinked, pursing his lips again before he brightened. "Oi! I know. That blue dress you wore to that police banquet three months ago."

Aoko smiled slowly, shaking her head. "The first wrong answer, Kuroba."

He blinked. "Eh? It's not?" he tilted his head, confused. "Then what is it?"

She blushed prettily, avoiding his eyes as she answered, softly. "The black shirt I nicked from you last year."

He blinked, startled for a moment before a grin broke out at his lips. Before he could voice a comment, Aoko quickly cleared her throat and continued.

"Eight: Do I have any birthmarks, and if so, where?" she stared, confused at the question. "Nani? I don't think I have one."

"Actually, you do." Kaito stated, matter-of-factly. Aoko looked at him, surprised. "It's a strawberry-shaped mark right at the small of your back."

As Aoko stared at him incredulously, Kaito shrugged. "I noticed it when we went to the beach last summer." he stated shortly.

She nodded slowly. "Okay. Um." She looked down at the magazine. "Two more questions. Nine: What's my favourite thing about you?" she blushed lightly.

Kaito smirked. "Oh. That's easy! My good-looks, of course."

Aoko swatted at him. "Baka, don't get too big-headed. And that's your second wrong answer."

"Really?" he was curious. "Then, what _is_ your favourite thing about me?"

Aoko looked away, a faint pink staining her cheeks. If she was honest with herself, the list went on and on and never stopped. But the most important one...

"Your eyes." she whispered, finally looking back at him. "I like your eyes. It's true that you sometimes block me out, but at the off chances that you don't, I get to know what you are thinking from your eyes."

They stared at each other for the longest time, each taking in the emotions their eyes were conveying at this moment. Azure blue clashed with lapis lazuli and she offered him a small smile before breaking eye contact and returning to the magazine.

"Last question. Ten: What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"

He snorted. "Aside chasing me with a mop, you mean?" he ducked when she took a swing at him. "Oi!"

"Should I take that answer?" Aoko asked sweetly.

He sighed. "Fine. It was in a heist. A bullet grazed my ankle and I was falling off the edge of the roof when you lunged at me and grabbed my hand just as I was free-falling. And it could have very much resulted in you falling with me. But..." he stopped, looking at her. "I won't be revealing that possibility."

She smiled. "Good. 'Cause I'm here." she stood up and stretched. "I'll go bring us both a cup of water before it's your turn to quiz me, ne?"

"Fine." he smiled, watching her walking away. "With ice, please."

-.-

**_Note: _**_Okay, Aoko's part is done! Kaito's part will be coming up tomorrow or later tonight! I don't know. Review please, 'cause your opinion matters the most. :)_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaitou, or any of the characters!_

-.-

_**Kaito**_

"Here."

"Thanks, Aoko."

Kaito swallowed the cool water, his throat's dry walls sang appreciatively at the sudden relief. Allowing the ice cube Aoko placed inside the cup to slide into his mouth, he crunched it with his teeth.

Aoko winced. "Don't do that."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Because it gives me goose-bumps and I hate it."

Kaito's eyes traveled to her bare arms, noting the goose-bumps covering them. He shrugged, taking one last sip before setting the cup down on the table. Aoko drank a bit slower but she, too, abandoned her cup on the table.

"Okay, Aoko-chan!" Kaito clapped his hands, reaching eagerly for the magazine lying forgotten at the side of the couch . "Let's see if you really know me."

She snorted, flipping so that she lay on her back on the couch, her legs resting comfortably at Kaito's lap. She shot him a challenging smile when he gave her a questioning look.

"I bet I won't get one wrong."

"Oh, do you really?" Kaito asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She giggled. "I know you all too well, Kaito. Quiz me away and you'll see."

"You're on. One: What's my favourite kind of weather?"

"Easy. Clear, cloudless weather with just a bit of chill in the air so that your flying escapades would be enjoyable."

Kaito looked at her, amused. "True. Two: What's my favourite hang-out spot?"

Aoko thought through it for a minute before smiling at him. "The rooftops. I guess it makes you feel a bit freer, as if you are still in the sky, flying around like a free bird." She paused, murmuring softly, "I wonder what that'll be like..."

Kaito made a mental note to take her flying sometime soon. But in the meantime, he nodded his head. "Correct answer. Next. Three: When was the last time I was really, really angry?"

"I think..." he brow furrowed. "Oh! Yes. I think it was at your last heist, when I tagged along with 'tousan and that man in black held a gun to my temple and almost shot me. I've never seen you _that_ angry before."

Kaito's jaw clenched at the memory, but he offered her the knowledge that her answer was correct before moving on.

"Four: How many children do I want to have?"

"Hmm. I would say three...or maybe two." She shrugged, not really sure.

"Three would be nice." He nodded, grinning leeringly at her. "Of course, it'll have to depend on the mother too, you know."

She blushed.

"Five: Is there something in my room that I hide from everyone, if so, what is it?" Kaito inquired.

Aoko shot him a dry look. "You mean other than the fact that you have a whole secret room connected to yours? Nope."

Kaito chuckled dryly. "Point. Well, I'm impressed, half way through the quiz and not one answer wrong." He looked at her, finding her smirking, obviously satisfied with herself.

"Told you so."

"Not so fast, Aoko-chan. You still have five more to answer." He grinned.

"Then fire them away."

"If you insist. Six: What is my most embarrassing moment?"

Aoko was quiet for a long moment, before she busted up laughing to no end. Kaito looked at her, confused.

"Nani?"

"Oh. God." She chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Gomen, Kaito. It's just..." she busted up giggling again. "It was when we were in first grade and we had this trip to the aquarium and you—"

Kaito's face heated up in a matter of seconds as Aoko continued laughing her heart out, hands holding her side which were starting to hurt.

"Oi! I was only six!"

"You—wet—yourself—in front of—" she couldn't help it: she laughed again. Kaito pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. It wasn't his fault he had some freaking phobia from fishes. They were evil and that's that.

When Aoko finally calmed down, she breathed deeply, looking at him mirthfully. Seeing that he did not share her mirth, she sighed, sitting up slightly—leaving her legs on his lap—and leaned towards him.

"Kaito."

He looked at her, mildly surprised that she was so close to him. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and her hair was wild.

He swallowed. She was so, _so_ beautiful.

She leaned closer, her rosebud lips lay softly just at the corner of his lips, kissing the skin there apologetically, yet affectionately. Kaito's head went blank—and good God, had the wall always leaned to that unearthly angle?

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her breath playing against his lips, teasingly. Inviting him. "Forgive me?"

He looked at her, trying to remember how to inhale and exhale before he smiled, rolling his eyes to show her he did not mind much. "Fine. Forgiven. Besides, your answer is correct."

She smiled excitedly, lying back down. "Then please continue."

"Hm. Oh. Seven: What's my favourite piece of clothing?" he smirked. She'll never know this.

"Hmm..." she pursued her lips. "I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing Kid's outfit...?"

Kaito buzzed loudly, making a motion with his hand to slap the imaginary buzzer. "And the first wrong answer to you, Nakamori-san."

Aoko's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup. Although I enjoyed the thrill of being Kid, the outfit is not my favourite."

"Huh." Aoko frowned. "Then what is?"

He looked at her, smiling fondly. "It's the blue sweater you knitted for me last Christmas, remember?"

Her eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"Well, it's really warm for one." He waved a hand, allowing a small puff of smoke to appear. "And whenever I wear it, I'm reminded that you knitted it with love."

She blushed, smiling shyly at him. "Well, I'm glad it keeps you warm. It was the purpose, you know."

He laughed. "Yeah. I know. Well, moving on. Eight: Do I have any birthmarks, and if so, where?"

"No, you don't."

"You sound so sure." Kaito looked surprised.

"I am." She stated matter-of-factly.

Kaito couldn't let the opportunity of teasing her pass by so easily. "Oi, Aoko! You haven't been checking out my manly physique lately, ne?"

Aoko blushed, mouth hanging open. "Kaito—I—you—_baka_!"

Kaito laughed. "Oh. You were, weren't you?"

"You're the last one to talk, baka!" she hissed, smirking evilly. "I sure as hell didn't know I had a strawberry-shaped birthmark at the small of my back until _you_ mentioned it..."

Kaito blushed, the implication hanging heavily between them.

Aoko huffed, irritated and slightly embarrassed. "Next question."

He cleared his throat noisily. "Um. Nine: What's my favourite thing about you?"

Aoko was momentarily taken aback as he turned to look at her, smiling that small smile that told her he knew a secret she didn't. She furrowed her brow in concentration, seeing as she did not know what he liked most about her. He never exactly said something nice to her regarding her physical appearance.

"I don't know." she stated truthfully, shrugging. She looked at him, noticing something in his gaze that hasn't been there before. "You tell me."

"I don't know either." He whispered, softly, truthfully. He reached out to take a strand of her hair between his fingers. "It could be your untameable hair." He moved his hand down to her eyes, which she fluttered close. "It could be your eyes." he moved his hand down to her cheek. "Or your face. Or your personality. Or your temper. Or your passion about the things you believe in. Or your pure heart."

Aoko's eyes fluttered open, just to connect with his.

He smiled fondly. "The list goes on, Aoko. So take your pick."

Her breathing was slightly heavier than before as he did not lean back and instead, whispered the last question huskily. "Ten: What's the most spontaneous thing I've ever done?"

Aoko was awed when she found herself actually forming coherent sentences. "You've done a lot of spontaneous things in your life, Kaito."

He grinned, leaning a bit closer. "Let's narrow it to most recent then."

"..."

Aoko tried to respond; she really did. But he was so close. His breath was warm, sweet, and inviting—dancing just around the edges of her mouth. His eyes were so deep, looking at her intensely with all the magic and mischievousness that made up _Kaito_; Aoko wasn't sure she was breathing anymore. But she tried to filter a sane thought, and opened her mouth.

Coherent thoughts flew out of her mind madly, scattering away, shattering into tiny particles of dust as his mouth met hers passionately. She did not think, but opted to simply feel as his thumb traced down the curve of her cheek, down into the column of her neck, to the side of her collarbone.

She moaned softly at his touch, her hand tangled wildly in his soft, oh so soft hair. She had imagined time and time again what it would be like to run her hand in his hair. It was so silky and she couldn't get enough.

After what felt like days, months, years, they parted, breathing heavily.

Kaito rested his forehead against hers, grinning widely. Aoko's eyes fluttered open, only to find his eyes already staring down at her adoringly, the grin reaching to his ears.

"_That_ is the most spontaneous thing I have ever done." He said, softly. Brushing his lips against hers again, he smiled wickedly. "I do believe you lost, Aoko-chan. I got two wrong. And you got three."

She pouted. "That's because you're a cheater."

His eyebrow rose. "How so?"

Her hand ran through his hair a couple of times—he sighed contentedly—before it traveled down towards his cheek, her thumb tracing his full, red lips slowly as she smiled up at him, demurely.

Kaito chuckled. "I see..."

"I think we should grade our answers now." Aoko whispered, trying to untangle herself from him, when he pushed her back, brushing his lips just under her jaw-line.

"No need." He whispered throatily. "Besides, I am very comfortable right now. I don't want to move."

"You're such a kid." She giggled.

He grinned down at her, trailing his lips up her chin and connecting them with hers again. The last coherent thought in his mind before they were all blown away again was that he was very, _very_ glad he allowed Aoko to talk him to take that girly, blasted quiz.

_**The End!**_ :)

**_Note: _**_Done! So glad I took it off my mind! Hopefully I'll be able to sleep now! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks a ton to all who read and reviewed _Quiz Me_. Let me know what you think of this chapter! :D_

_Till next time..._

_Take care!_


End file.
